mr_frappes_miiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Communities
Communities are places where you can talk about a specific game, post pictures (most games,) & basically talk about anything. The communities are as shown. Wii U Communities *Game Party Champions *Funky Barn *Your Shape Fitness Evolved 2013 *ESPN Sports Collection *Tank! Tank! Tank! *Wipeout 3 *Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper *Ben 10 Omniverse *Rabbids Land *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed *Transformers Prime *Darksiders II *Mass Effect 3 Special Edition *Trine 2Director's Cut *Nano Assault Neo *Mighty Switch Force! Hyper Drive Edition *Little Inferno *Chasing Aurora *NBA 2K13 *FIFA Soccer 13 *Skylanders Giants *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Wii U Edition *Disney Epic Mickey 2 *Just Dance 4 *Madden NFL 13 *Assassin's Creed III *Batman Arkham City: Armored Edition *Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Scribblenauts Unlimited *ZombiU *Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge *Sing Party *New Super Mario Bros. U *New Super Luigi U *Amazon Instant Video *Uplay *Balloon Fight *Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth *Rise of the Guardians *Family Party: 30 Great Games Obstacle Arcade *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 *Rapala Pro Bass Fishing *Nintendo Land *007 Legends *Jeopardy! *Wheel of Fortune *The Cave *Puddle *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2 *Wii Street U *F-Zero *The Amazing Spiderman *The Croods: Prehistoric Party *Need for Speed Most Wanted U *The Walking Dead Survival Instinct *Zen Pinball 2 *Runner2: Future Legend of Rhythm Alien *Injustice: Gods Among Us *Kirby's Adventure *Wii U Panorama View *Super Mario World *Excitebike *Kung Fu Rabbit *Xevious *Resident Evil Revelations *Super Metroid *Super Ghouls'n Ghosts *Sniper Elite V2 *Fast & Furious: Showdown *Lego Batman 2 *Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Kirby's Dream Course *Kirby Super Star *Mega Man X *Mutant Mudds Deluxe *Game & Wario *Vegas Stakes *Pilotwings *Star Wars Pinball *Turbo: Super Stunt Squad *Earthbound *Kid Icarus *Cloudberry Kingdom *Harvest Moon *Pikmin 3 *Disney Planes *Spin the Bottle: Bumpie's Party *Romance of the 3 Kingdoms IV Wall of Fire *Phineas & Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff *DuckTales: Remastered *Angry Birds Trilogy *Galaga *Disney Infinity *Splinter Cell Blacklist *Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers, Turbo: Hyper Fighting, & The World Warrior *Pokémon Rumble U *Rayman Legends *Giana Sisters Twisted Dreams *Breath of Fire II *Spot the Differences: Party! *Dungeons & Dragons: Chronicles of Mystara *Toki Tori 2+ *The Wonderful 101 *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD *Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure *Final Fight *TNT Racers: Nitro Machines Edition *Final Fight 2 *Final Fight 3 *Just Dance 2014 *Golf *Tennis *Skylanders Swap Force *Wipeout Create & Crash *Mighty Switch Force! 2 *Urban Champion *Lego Marvel Super Heroes *Just Dance Kids 2014 *SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge *Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Director's Cut *Pinball *Baseball *Wii Party U *Batman: Arkham Origins *Monster High: 13 Wishes *Pac-Man & the Ghostly Adventures *Sonic Lost World *Assassin’s Creed IV: Black Flag *Angry Birds Star Wars *Super Castlevania IV *Call of Duty: Ghosts *Ben 10 Omniverse 2 *Zumba Fitness World Party *Toki Tori *Barbie Dreamhouse Party *Uncharted Waters: New Horizons *Hot Wheels World’s Best Driver *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! *The Mysterious Cities of Gold: Secret Paths *Coaster Crazy Deluxe *Brawl Brothers *Super Mario 3D World *Contra III: The Alien Wars *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games *The Legend of The Mystical Ninja *RUSH *Knytt Underground *CastleStorm *Super Punch-Out!! *Dr. Luigi *Mega Man X2 *Cocoto Magic Circus 2 *Unepic *Castlevania Ⅱ Simon's Quest *F1 Race Stars Powered Up Edition *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Wii Fit U *Percy's Predicament *Ice Hockey *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze *My Farm *Blok Drop U *Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels *Volleyball *Pure Chess *Hello Kitty Kruisers *My Style Studio: Hair Salon *Dr. Mario *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate - Deluxe Edition *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Evofish *Advance Wars *Metroid Fusion *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$ *My Exotic Farm *Kirby & The Amazing Mirror *F-Zero Maximum Velocity *Flowerworks HD: Follie's Adventure *Golden Sun *My First Songs *Lego the Hobbit *Ava and Avior Save the Earth *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Child of Light *Abyss *Stick it to the Man *Wario Land 4 *Scram Kitty and his Buddy on Rails *Color Zen *Swords & Soldiers *Squids Odyssey *Fit Music *Street Fighter Alpha 2 *Klonoa: Empire of Dreams *Ittle Dew *Gravity Badgers *Luv Me Buddies Wonderland *Mario Kart 8 *1001 Spikes *I've Got to Run *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap *Chubbins *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Pac-Land *Pac-Man Collection *Soccer *Pushmo World *Another World: 20th Anniversary Edition *GEOM *Color Zen Kids *How To Survive *Shovel Knight *My Arctic Farm *BrickBlast U! *My Jurassic Farm *Monkey Pirates *Wii Sports Club *Guacamelee! Super Turbo Championship Edition *Armillo *ZaciSa's Last Stand *Internal Invasion *Mario Tennis: Power Tour *Poker Dice Solitaire Future *Bombing Bastards *The Letter *Mr. Driller 2 *Super Toy Cars *Ufouria: The Saga *Master Reboot *Wooden Sen'SeY *Mega Man Battle Network *IQ Test *Frederic: Resurrection of Music *Super Mario Kart *Jet Tailfin *Shut the Box *Cybernator *Double Dragon II: The Revenge *Gaia Breaker *Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge *Soon Shine *XType Plus *Midtown Crazy Race *The Fall *SteamWorld Dig *Donkey Kong Jr. Math *Mega Man X3 *Cubemen 2 *Nobunaga's Ambition *Ice Cream Surfer *Teslagrad *Adventure Island *Mega Man 7 *KickBeat Special Edition *Spikey Walls *Arrow Time U *Wild Guns *Disney Infinity 2.0 *Mario Golf: Advance Tour *Angry Bunnies: Colossal Carrot Crusade *Darts Up *Hyrule Warriors *99Seconds *Castlevania Dracula X *Skylanders Trap Team *Castlevania Circle of the Moon *Art of Balance *Pac-Man & the Ghostly Adventures 2 *Lone Survivor: The Director's Cut *PING 1.5+ *Chests O' Booty *Paper Monsters Recut *Ballpoint Universe: Infinite *Castlevania Harmony of Dissonance *Just Dance 2015 *The Voice *Castlevania Aria of Sorrow *Bayonetta *Bayonetta 2 *Rock Zombie *Pixel Paint *Costume Quest 2 *Cosmophony *Demon's Crest *Falling Skies: The Game *Tetrobot & Co. *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land *Stealth Inc 2: A Game of Clones *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark *Shuttle Rush *Pier Solar and the Great Architects *Sportsball *SDK Paint *The Swapper *Super Mario Advance *Flapp & Zegeta *Planes Fire & Rescue *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham *A World of Keflings *Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Tengami *Xavier *Watch Dogs *Alphadia Genesis *DK: King of Swing *Snake Den *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric *Thomas was Alone *Penguins of Madagascar *GetClose: A Game for Rivals *Heptrix *Mario Pinball Land *Shiny The Firefly *Lode Runner *Fire Emblem *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker *Lucadian Chronicles *Mega Man Zero *Plenty of Fishies *Blok Drop X Twisted Fusion *Cake Ninja 3: The Legend Continues *99Moves *Natsume Championship Wrestling *Toss N Go *Spy Chameleon *Duck Hunt *Crunchyroll *Toon Tanks *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 *Mario Party Advance *Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire *Chariot *Maze *Mega Man Battle Network 2 *uWordsmith *Family Tennis SP *Electronic Super Joy: Groove City *Citizens of Earth *Midnight *Breezeblox *Rock 'N Racing Off Road *Shantae and the Pirate's Curse *Frenchy Bird *Tri-Strip *Mappy-Land *Dolphin Up *Red Riding Hood *Breath of Fire *Blek *Paparazzi *Puzzle Monkeys *Axelay *Kirby & the Rainbow Curse *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble *GravBlocks+ *Donkey Kong Country *OlliOlli *F-Zero GP Legend *Don't Touch Anything Red *My Style Studio: Notebook *Trine Enchanted Edition *Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament *Elliot Quest *PentaPuzzle *Super Destronaut *Mario Party 10 *Dot Arcade *Namco Museum *Super Mario 64 *Yoshi's Island DS *Bubble Gum Popper *Mon Premier Karaoke *Underground *Psyscrolr *Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures *Affordable Space Adventures *Yoshi Touch & Go *Warioware: Touched *Tilelicious: Delicious Tiles *Donkey Kong 64 *Suspension Railroad Simulator *Mario Kart DS *Amiibo Tap: Nintendo's Greatest Bits *Paper Mario *High Strangeness *Metal Marines *Mega Man & Bass *Funk of Titans *Ultratron *Mega Man Battle Network 3 White *Mega Man Battle Network 3 Blue *New Super Mario Bros. *Nihilumbra *Vector Assault *Journey of a Special Average Balloon *Mega Man Zero 2 *Blocky Bot *Super E.D.F. Earth Defense Force *Swords & Soldiers II *Shapes of Gray *Stone Shire *Baila Latino *Mega Man Battle Network 4 Blue Moon *Mega Man Zero 3 *Rival Turf *Don't Starve: Giant Edition *Mega Man Battle Network 4 Red Sun *Splatoon *Cube Blitz *The Stonecutter *Pac-Attack *Cube Life: Island Survival *Adventures of Pip *Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town *Lego Jurassic World *Earthbound Beginnings *Solitaire Dungeon Escape *Life of Pixel *Fat City *Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Shiftlings *Star Fox Command *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Roving Rogue *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Quadcopter Pilot Challenge *Never Alone (Kisima Ingitchuna) *Neon Battle *Asteroid Quarry *Land it Rocket *Santa Factory *Mario Tennis 3DS Communities Communities for Both Systems *NES Open Tournament Golf *Netflix *YouTube *Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Punch-Out!!! Featuring Mr. Dream *Ice Climber *Donkey Kong Jr. *Mega Man *Pac-Man *Ghosts'n Goblins *Mega Man 2 *Mega Man 3 *Mega Man 4 *Mega Man 5 *Mega Man 6 *Yoshi *Wrecking Crew *Spelunker *Metroid *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Donkey Kong *The Legend of Zelda *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *Tecmo Bowl *Solomon's Key *Super Mario Bros. *Clu Clu Land *Hulu Plus *Wario's Woods *River City Ransom *Donkey Kong 3 *Double Dragon *Lego City Undercover *Castlevania *EDGE *Gradius *Mighty Bomb Jack *Mario Bros. *Ninja Gaiden *The Lego Movie Videogame *Super C *Renegade *Mach Rider *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Adventures of Lolo *Super Dodge Ball *Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse *One Piece: Unlimited World Red *Bases Loaded *Life Force *Turtle Tale *Gargoyle's Quest II: The Demon Darkness *Woah Dave! *Mighty Final Fight *NES Remix Series *Crash 'n the Boys Street Challenge *Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight *S.C.A.T. *Shadow of the Ninja *Dig Dug *Sky Kid *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars *Word Search by Powgi *Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U